


Sacrifice Fanvid

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth must say goodbye to her past to keep what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice Fanvid

  
  
[Sacrifice](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x8ms85_sacrifice_shortfilms) _by[FanMagicks](http://www.dailymotion.com/FanMagicks)_  



End file.
